The Life of Quinn Fabray in Frannie Fabray's Eyes
by quinnthatsgay
Summary: This is a story of Frannie Fabray and her baby sister, Quinn. And how Quinn fell in love with a deaf girl. Rated T to be safe.


**Hey, it's been over a year (and a half) since I posted anything. How are you guys? I'm okay, just busy. With life, school and being lazy. I actually wrote 3 stories but I'm posting this one first because it's short, simple and less... angst, I guess. So yeah, good to be back. Hope to read some good reviews and hope I can manage my time to update more! And this story was inspired by a post on LoveGivesMeHope. **

**Also, I wrote this story a night before Cory died and I was planning to post it last week but I was too sad to do it. I actually felt like I'm missing a friend. Never liked Finn Hudson but I adored Cory. He was a great man and was taken way too young. Goodbye, Cory Monteith. You'll forever be missed by many and I love you. **

**Disclaimers: I own nothing but the grammar mistakes and wrong spelling.**

**So, happy reading! Review if you want :)**

* * *

Frannie was almost 5 when she found out that she's going to be a big sister. She was happy! Every day she wished that it'd be a girl so she can have someone to play with at home because sometimes her daddy doesn't really have time for her. When her mommy's bump started show more, she decided to keep some of her old dresses and toys that she's tired of playing in a box so she can pass it to her sister. She constantly rubbed her mommy's belly and talked to the baby. She'd ask the baby to come out faster because she really wanted to play with the baby.

One night while she was sleeping, her daddy woke her up. He said that mommy's going to give birth and that she'll get to see her baby sister (nobody confirmed it, she just assumed). She kept bouncing up and down. She couldn't wait to tell her classmates about her baby sister. When they arrived at the hospital, she asked her daddy if she could follow him and her mommy but he said little girls aren't allow inside and that she needed to stay and behave at the waiting room. She doesn't want to upset her daddy so she sat at the waiting room in her pajamas and her teddy bear in hand.

When she woke up, she was lying on her daddy's lap on a couch. She looked at her mommy who was lying on the bed, sleeping. She wondered where her baby sister was. She woke her daddy up and asked him about the baby. He gave her a tired smile and walked her outside. He took her to this place with a huge glass on the wall. She couldn't see that much because she's not that tall so her daddy picked her up and there were so many babies sleeping on a small plastic bed. There are babies in blue towel and pink towel. She looked at her daddy and he pointed at a tiny baby, wrapped in pink towel at the end of the row. She hugged her daddy and told him that she was right.

When the nurse brought the baby inside the room in the plastic bed, she jumped out of the couch and climbed onto her mommy's bed. Her daddy scolded her and told her that it wasn't ladylike so she apologized and asked her mommy if she could hold the baby. She smiled at her and her daddy sat her on the bed next to her mommy. He picked the baby up and handed her to her mommy. The baby looked weird, Frannie decided. She's wrinkly and her skin colors are white and red. She looked like an alien but Frannie didn't say that out loud because her parents wouldn't be very happy if she did. When her mommy rubbed the baby's cheek, she opened her eyes. It's green! And brown. And yellow. Frannie's not so sure but then after she looked at the baby's eyes and face, she decided that maybe, maybe she's not bad looking at all.

Lucy was the name her daddy gave the baby and Quinn was the name her mommy gave. Lucy Quinn Fabray. That's her sister name. Couple of months after Lucy was born; she started to become less like an alien and more like a baby. Frannie thought she's kinda cute. Frannie enjoyed having her sister around. After school, she'd constantly took the box filled with her old toys and played with Lucy even though all Lucy did was stared at her, laughed without any sound and cried. She thought having a sister was the best thing ever!

She was 6 and a half when she decided that maybe having a sister wasn't that great after all. Her daddy always played with Lucy after he came back from work and mommy always took her side. She's annoying. Her aunts and uncles paid attention the toddler, also her granpas and grandmas! She was no longer the center of attention. She hated Lucy! Whenever Lucy (barely) walked to her, she'd walked further from the girl. She even yelled at Lucy that she hated her once and that upset her daddy. She hated Lucy even more.

Her mother said that since she's a big sister she has to take Lucy to the park because her mother had to go to a country club for a meeting every Tuesday and so she did. She didn't want too because who would want to hang out with her 7 years old sister with her friends? It's embarrassing. She'd let Lucy played with whatever she wanted to. The swings, the slides while her and her friends gossiped on the bench. Mostly about boys.

Lucy was never the loud girl like Frannie was. Even when the park was filled with kids Lucy's age, Lucy would rather play alone. That was until Frannie noticed that Lucy's eyes were on someone. A girl, Lucy's age or younger. She was playing in the sand pit, alone. The girl had double pigtails, her hair was brown and so were her eyes. Very cute girl. Her friends were talking about this boy in their school but she wasn't really paying any attention. She kept glancing back at Lucy. She excused herself and walked to Lucy. She asked if Lucy wanted to go play with her and Lucy's eyes got widen, Frannie smiled and walked her to the sandpit. She left her sister there and walked back to her friends, no longer paying attention to her sister and her new friend.

Frannie was walking back from school with Lucy when Lucy asked her if they could go to the library to borrow books on sign language. Frannie asked why and Lucy told her that girl she met at the park was deaf and Lucy would like to communicate with her. When they got home, Lucy ran to her room and started studying the books. Frannie's never seen her more focused. She asked Frannie to sit down and practiced with her. The first sign language she ever did was 'Hi, I like you.' and Frannie thought it was adorable.

They become the best of friends. The girl could speak but she couldn't hear what people are saying so she read people's mouth. It was ecstatic to see how well she could talk while moving her hands and how well Lucy did the same. Her father never really approved of their friendship when he found out that Rachel had two fathers but he let it go because she was innocent. Frannie met Rachel's fathers and they were very kind and their family looked happy. She liked the Berry's.

Lucy was 10 when she told her family that she wanted to be called Quinn. They were confused but they just followed what she requested. Frannie asked her why she wanted to be Quinn and not Lucy anymore and the younger girl told her because Rachel had a crush on this boy called Finn and she thought if she changed her name, maybe Rachel would like her too since her name and the boy's name were quite the same. That's when Frannie started to see the signs of the possibilities that her sister liking another girl the way she felt about her boyfriend but Quinn was 10, she barely knew what love was.

Frannie was on her semester break when Quinn came back home from school with a face Frannie never seen on her face before. She looked sad, angry, frustrated and broken. She threw her school bag on the stair and she didn't greet anyone. She just walked to her room. She was quiet during dinner, well she wasn't the loudest girl but she was extra quiet that day. She played with her food and when her father scolded her, she just said she wasn't hungry and headed to her room. Frannie followed her and asked her what's wrong and Quinn looked into an empty wall and said that Rachel told her that Finn had asked the girl out. That time, Frannie was sure. Sure that her sister was in fact in love with Rachel. She didn't think it was wrong or disgusting. She's not her father or her mother. She has friends who are gay, trans and such. She has always accepted those people. In fact, she's a supporter. She even went to one of the pride last year with her friends. So when Quinn told her that without really telling her, all she did was she gave her sister a hug and told her it'll be okay and that it's okay to feel that way.

Frannie was studying for her test when Quinn called her. They usually talked on the phone on the weekend and it was Thursday. When she picked up, Quinn's voice was frightened, she sounded scared. She told Frannie that she came out and that their parents were arguing. She told Quinn to stay calm and that everything will be okay even though she wasn't sure herself and that she loved her, always. The next morning she got a phone call from her mother. Judy told her about Quinn's sexuality and she said she knew since Quinn was 7 and they both laughed because Judy knew all along too. Judy kicked Russell out and found a job as a real estate agent. It's not much but it'd do.

On summer break, instead of going to party and having fun, Frannie decided to stay at home with Quinn and her mother to spend time with them. She told her mother about the man she's dating and how in love she was. While doing so, she noticed how Quinn's expression changed. She kept clenching her jaw and looking down but she also kept sending Frannie a smile. A fake smile. She later asked what's wrong and Quinn just shook her head. That night, at 1 am she saw Quinn slowly walking inside the front door. She startled Quinn by asking where she went and Quinn told her she picked Rachel up because apparently Finn and Rachel had a fight and the boy ditched her. It was heartbreaking for Frannie to see her sister so broken.

Frannie brought her fiancé, Nathan, to meet her mother on Thanksgiving. They met while she was working her part time job as a waitress. They dated for 2 and a half years before Nathan asked her to be his wife. At dinner Frannie noticed an extra plate so she asked her mother who's coming, afraid that Russell would join them. Turned out the extra plate was for the girl who has holds her sister's heart since she was 7. Frannie noticed how nervous Quinn was, how she kept walking back and forth. When the bell rang, Quinn ran towards the door and smiled so wide when her eyes landed on Rachel. Frannie's heart fluttered at the sight of her sister and the shorter girl. Dinner was great, Nathan was great and he actually asked Rachel to teach him some sign languages so he can use it. Quinn didn't talk that much but she her eyes kept glancing at Rachel with a small smile.

She asked Quinn to be her maid of honor and Quinn later asked her if she could bring Rachel as her date. Frannie laughed and told her that who else would she bring beside her girlfriend and the younger girl blushed. The wedding went great. Her wedding dress looked great, the hall looked great but the greatest thing about her wedding was the atmosphere. She loved how handsome Nathan looked in his tuxedo and the way he looked at her. She loved how cheerful the guests were. She loved how beautiful the bridesmaids were and how beautiful her sister looked and the way her sister looked at Rachel. It added more spark, Frannie thought. After her first dance with her husband, the guests started to join in to dance. While Frannie was burying her face into her husband's shoulder, she saw her sister and Rachel slowly dancing out of rhythm. It was ridiculous but in a way, it was perfect.

Quinn told her she was going to propose to Rachel while Frannie was cooking dinner. She dropped her spatula and jumped up and down causing Nathan to run to her. She asked so many questions and she even asked if she could tag along and of course Quinn said no. After the night Quinn proposed, they went on Skype. She thought both of them looked different, glowing. Rachel kept on talking while doing some movements with her hands and Quinn just stared at her with a look that only said one thing. She's won the greatest battle and she got the girl.

Frannie was 2 months pregnant when she stood beside her sister at her own wedding. They both looked so beautiful and so grown up. Frannie reminisced back to the day where she took her sister's hand and brought her to Rachel, back to the day where they searched for the perfect sign language book and back to the day where Quinn was broken. Frannie tried so hard not to cry when they recited their vows and when both of them signed their 'I do's.

* * *

**The end**

**Thanks for reading :) **

**Also, go buy DEMI. It's worth it! **


End file.
